This invention relates to cakes and more particularly cake mixes made from unchlorinated wheat flour.
In the United States, cake flour is normally bleached with chlorine gas. Cakes made from chlorinated flour generally have more desirable volume, texture, grain and eating quality than cakes from unchlorinated wheat flour, Moreover, white cakes made from chlorinated flour have improved color. Despite the foregoing advantages, there is increasing pressure to discontinue the use of chlorinated flour due to health concerns. Many foreign countries prohibit the use of chlorinated flour in food products. A need thus exists for cakes made from unchlorinated flour that have volume and taste attributes similar to cakes made from chlorinated flour.